Megaira
Megaira ist eine der Hauptschurkinnen aus dem 2013 erschienenen Videospiel God of War: Ascension. Biographie Vergangenheit Megaira ist eine der drei Furien und die Schwester von Tisiphone und Alecto. Die Furien stammen aus einer Zeit noch vor dem olympischen Pantheon. Als Zeus an die Macht kam, namen die Furien dies hin, da sie keine Probleme mit ihm hatten. Als Zeus jedoch von dem Eidbrecher Aigaion verraten wurde, obwohl dieser ihm einen Blutschwur geleistet hatte, jagten die Furien ihn gnadenlos und folterten ihn, da sie befanden dass der Tod für ihn eine Gnade darstellen würde. Sie erbauten ein furchtbares Gefängnis in den Körper Aigaion und verdammten ihn somit, Hüter all ihrer nachfolgenden Gefangenen zu werden. Aigaion Schicksal sollte zudem als Exempel für alle dienen, die einen Eid mit einem Gott brechen wollten. Obwohl sie ursprünglich hart aber fair waren, verbündeten die Furien sich schließlich mit Ares, dem Gott des Krieges. Sie nutzten den Blutschwur des Kriegers Kratos an Ares um ihn zu zwingen, Ares in seinen düsteren Plänen zu dienen. Als Kratos seinen Blutschwur später bricht, machen die Furien Jagd auf ihn. Kampf in Delos Als Kratos nach Delos reist, konfrontieren ihn Megaira und Tisiphone, indem sie ihn in einer Illusion gefangenhalten. Diese führt Kratos zurück nach Sparta, wo ihn die Erinnerungen seiner Vergangenheit foltern. Kratos erkennt schnell, dass er getäuscht wurde, und Tisiphone offenbart sich ihm und behauptet spöttisch, dass sie ihn nur nach Hause bringen wollen. Als Kratos wütend erwidert, dass Sparta sein Zuhause ist, zeigt sich auch Megaira und ruft Tisiphone zu, dass sie Kratos zeigen soll was in seiner Heimat mit Verrätern gemacht wird. Daraufhin erschafft Tisiphone einige Sparta-Soldaten, die Kratos attackieren. Megaira will sich während des Kampfs aber nicht zurückhalten und springt ebenfalls hinzu um Kratos zu attackieren. Sie unterstützt die Spartaner im Kampf gegen Kratos, aber dieser kann sich behaupten. Es gelingt Kratos schließlich, Megaira zu Fall zu bringen, auf sie einzuprügeln und sie schließlich durch eine Wand zu schleudern und ihr den Arm abzuschlagen. Bevor Kratos sie töten kann, schaltet sich aber Tisiphone ein und löst die Illusion auf. Sie attackiert Kratos und als sie zu unterliegen scheint, greift Megaira erneut an und unterstützt ihre Schwester im Kampf. Die beiden unterliegen dennoch und Kratos kann Megaira auf seinen Klingen aufspießen, sie an den Ketten herumwirbeln und mit Megaira Tisiphone niederschlagen. Daraufhin wirft er Megaira über die Klippen und attackiert die verwundete Tisiphone. Alecto mischt sich schließlich ein und hält Kratos mit Magie fest. Daraufhin stoßen ihre Schwestern wieder dazu aber als Megaira zornig Rache an Kratos nehmen will, hält Alecto sie zurück. Als Kratos von Orkos gerettet und fortteleportiert wird, befiehlt Alecto ihren Schwestern die beiden zu finden. Nachdem Kratos die Augen des Orakels an sich gerissen hat, wird er plötzlich von den drei Furien konfrontiert. Sie haben Orkos gefangen, der zurückgekehrt ist um Kratos vor ihnen zu warnen. Zu dritt gelingt es ihnen, Kratos zu überwältigen und die Furien nehmen ihn gefangen und bringen ihn in ihr Gefängnis auf Aigaion um ihn dort zu foltern, zu brechen, und zur erneuten Knechtschaft Ares' zu zwingen. Kampf auf Aigaion Als Kratos nach Wochen der Folter wieder zu sich kommt, heißt ihn Megaira spöttisch willkommen und fragt ihn, ob er sich etwa nicht an ihre Zweisamkeit erinnert. Sie erinnert sich aber dann daran, dass ihre letzte Konfrontation (auf Delos) von Alecto unterbrochen wurde, und schlägt stattdessen so stark mit ihrer Kralle auf Kratos ein, dass dieser aus einer der Ketten herausgeprügelt wird, die ihn halten. Megaira spricht weiter und behauptet, dass sie sehr gut darin ist, Personen Respekt beizubringen. Mit ihren Insektenbeinen will sie auf Kratos einprügeln, aber dieser weicht dem Angriff aus und kann sich aus der Kettenvorrichtung freireißen. Sofort stürzt er sich auf Megaira, in die er hineinrammt und zusammen mit ihr über die Brüstung stürzt. Beide fallen in die Gefängnisstadt herab, wo Megaira ihre Giftinsekten auf Kratos loslässt. Dieser kann sie aber bezwingen, woraufhin Megaira den Boden unter Kratos zerstört und ihn in den Untergrund hinabstürzen lässt. thumb|250px|Megaira verfolgt Kratos Kratos kann sich aber trotz Attacken von Megairas Insekten durch die Gefängnisstadt schlagen und Megaira schließlich wieder erreichen. Nachdem Kratos sich nicht aufhalten lässt, nutzt Megaira ihre Insekten, welche sie in den Körper Aigaions einfahren lässt, auf dem das Gefängnis erbaut ist. Daraufhin bricht ein mutiertes Insektenwesen aus Aigain heraus, das Kratos aber besiegen kann. Wütend schreit Megaira dass Kratos sie und ihre Schwestern nicht besiegen kann, bevor sie sich tiefer in das Gefängnis zurückzieht. Während Kratos die Verfolgung aufnimmt, übernimmt Megaira die Kontrolle über Aigaion und versucht mit desen Kraft, den Teil des Gefängnisses zu zerstören in dem sich Kratos gerade befindet. Kratos kann das Gebäude aber weiterhin erklimmen und schließlich stürzt sich Megaira überraschend auf ihn. Um Kratos endgültig aufzuhalten lässt sie ihre Insekten in das Auge von Aigaion eindringen woraufhin dessen Kopf völlig mutiert und zu einem gigantischen Monstergesicht wird. Kratos kann aber die Auswüchse von Aigaion nutzen um dessen Kopf zu erklimmen und die Furie zu erreichen. Kratos wirft ihr seine Klingen in die Brust, zieht sich an sie heran und rammt ihr dann voller Hass das Schwert in den Torso. Megaira stürzt regungslos von Aigaion herab aber Kratos springt ihr hinterher und durchbohrt sie noch im Flug, so dass Megaira tot auf dem Boden aufschlägt. Ihrer Leiche nimmt Kratos die Uroboros ab, damit er sich weiter in das Gefängnis begeben kann um die restlichen Furien zu finden. Galerie Megaira5.png|Megaira attackiert die Spartaner Megaira6.png|Kratos bekämpft Megaira Megaira1.png|Megaira will Rache an Kratos Megaira2.png|Megaira foltert Kratos Megaira3.png|Kratos befreit sich Navigation Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:God of War-Schurke